


A Newsies Christmas Surprise

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Christmas 1899 with the Newsies
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	A Newsies Christmas Surprise

**Midnight, Christmas Eve 1899**

She caught herself as her foot slid on a piece of ice. A groan fell from her mouth as her counterparts quickly steadied her. “You alright?” 

She nodded, flashing Bill and Darcy a grin before hopping up the steps to the Lodging House. Kloppman had snuck her the key earlier that day when she had stopped by. Praying the old door wouldn’t creak, as usual, she grinned when all was silent. 

Peering in, all was calm as she hesitantly walked into the house, Bill and Darcy on her heels. Darcy gave her a look, in which she pointed to the far corner, near the fireplace. They hoisted the tree they carried between them and set it where she had pointed, her face brightening as she watched them. “Perfect. There’s boxes of baubles and ornaments in that closet if you want to start decorating it.”

“Where are you going?” Bill whispered, giving her a look. 

Walking to the staircase, she put her hand on the railing. “I’ve got work upstairs. I’ll be quick about it.”

She made quick work walking upstairs, thankful that Race had taught her where the creaks and groans of the stairs were. Opening up a utility closet, she quickly grabbed the box sitting there, grateful she had the foresight to assemble them before putting them in the box. 

The door to the room where the Newsies slept was shut but it wasn’t too long before she opened it. Soft snores greeted her as she took in the sleeping occupants. 

She had made them all stockings, with a piece of paper pinned to each sock. She had thought about putting them in their beds but decided to line them up on the wall leading to the door, in hopes they’d see them first. Each stocking had a piece or two of fruit, some playing cards, jacks, and marbles along with a few other little trinkets. 

Kat quickly lined them up, making sure each of the tags were visible. Looking around the room, she saw some had kicked their blankets off. Moving silently, she covered them back up before pausing at Jack and Race’s bunk. She grinned seeing Race snoring slightly, his arms wrapped around his blanket tightly. Peering below, she smiled seeing Jack. The moonlight framed his face. She could see that he was at peace as he slept, a smile crossed her face. A little was tucked under his arm, soft snores escaping their mouths. 

She tiptoed to the door, knowing there was more work to be done. Walking out the door, she shut it behind her, pausing for a moment to ensure there was no sound. Pleased with herself, she headed downstairs, a gasp escaping her at how gorgeous the tree looked. “This looks amazing.” 

“Thanks!” Bill and Darcy both grinned. They finished up, before grabbing the box of neatly wrapped presents, putting them under the tree. “These boys are lucky to have you.” 

Kat grinned, shaking her head. “I think I’m more lucky to have them. Come on, let’s finish so we can get some sleep before the sun rises.” 

They finished up, standing to their feet to admire their work before slipping back out into the night. Kat couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as they parted ways, her slipping back into her own house. Only, she didn’t anticipate someone would be waiting for her as she shut the door behind her. “Katherine?” 

She paused, her hand on the door as her heart pounded against her chest. She saw a candle burning brightly in the parlor, and headed that way. “Katherine, is that you?” 

“Yes mama.” She whispered, walking into the parlor, taking off her gloves and coat. 

Her mother, Kate, gave her a look with the shake of her head. “Heavens, what are you doing at this time of night?” 

“I could ask you the same.” Kat took a seat on the couch next to her mom with a sigh. 

Kate tisked, displeased by her daughter’s tone. “I always do a check on my children before I lay out presents. Your bed was empty. So where were you?” 

Kat’s eyes went to the tree to see the many wrapped boxes and bags surrounding the tree. “I went to the Lodging House. Before you say anything, Bill and Darcy were with me the entire time.” 

“Why would you go there?” Kate had seen a change in her daughter since the summer, nothing major but subtly it was there. 

Kat faced her mom, motioning to the tree. “Because they don’t have all of this. Bill and Darcy brought a tree, which we decorated and I took over stockings and presents for them earlier today. I wanted to give them a little Christmas because they won’t have anything otherwise.” 

“But the nuns …” Kate trailed off as Kat shook her head. 

“The nuns have hundreds of other children they provide for in this city. Anything they give the Newsies will be the bottom of the barrel.” Kat shook her head, grabbing her mom’s hand. “These boys and girls work so hard that they deserve a little something that’s just for them.” 

Kate nodded her head, listening to Kat’s reasoning. “Is this because of Jack?” 

Kat’s eyes went wide. She didn’t know her mother knew of Jack. Kate tended to stay out of Kat and her father’s disputes. “Don’t give me that look, Katherine. I would like to meet him one day.” 

“Jack’s the reason I know about the Newsies and the Lodging House. Yes, this is somewhat about him but those kids are friends of mine and I somewhat feel responsible for them.” Kat smiled, thinking of the excitement and happiness those kids would show when they woke up later that morning. “And I’ll bring Jack around sometime so you can meet him.”

“I think it’s time for us to retire.” Kate stood up, offering her daughter a hand. “I’d imagine you’d like to be at the house when they wake?” 

Kat grinned at her mom, nodding her head. “We do presents at 10, do try to be back before then.”

With that, the two women headed upstairs, one shocked by the conversation she had with her mom and the other very happy for her daughter. 

**Christmas morning, 7:30am**

Slipping out of her house, she was glad for the heavy gloves and coat she currently downed as she made her way to the lodging house. The streets were empty and the city was quiet. 

Slipping into the bakery just down from the house, she quickly ordered a few dozen pastries, grinning brightly at the man behind the counter. 

“Merry Christmas!” She brightly cheered as she walked back out to the street. 

Using the key, she let herself in, grinning brightly when she heard nothing but silence. Kat was happy the boys were sleeping in on their only day off for the year. 

Putting the pastry boxes on the kitchen table, she stroked the coals, adding another match to the wood there to reignite the flames. 

Leaving her coat on for the moment, she looked around the room, taking in all the little details. The baubles and ornaments were from friends and family who were looking to get rid of old in favor of the new. She smiled seeing the peppermint sticks that Bill and Darcy had snuck onto the tree. She lit the few candles that were on the tree, those adding a warm ambiance to the room. She smiled at the many wrapped boxes and bags were expertly placed under the tree and showing off the tags of the recipients. 

Taking a seat, she felt the warmth of the fireplace warm the room as a creak on the stairs caught her attention. She heard a few whispers, looking over her shoulder at a few of the littles creeping down the stairs. “Miss Kat? What are you doing here?” 

“A little birdie told me this is the place I should be at this morning.” She grinned seeing Romeo and Smalls finish walking down the stairs, only paused to take in the big tree in the corner. 

“What’s that?” Smalls whispered, looking wide-eyed at Kat. 

She smiled. “That’s a Christmas tree.”

“Look Smalls, presents!” Romeo exclaimed, not wanting to get too close. “Who are those for?” 

They both looked at Kat who shrugged. “I’m not sure but you might want to go wake everyone up before digging in.”

With that, the two tore back upstairs, Kat laughing at the pounding on the stairs before hearing it above her. Excited yells mixed with angry ones at being woke up. Soon there were more footfalls on the stairs, eager voices to see if Romeo and Smalls were telling the truth. 

The Newsies crowded around Kat, too worried that everything would disappear before their eyes. They all spoke over one another, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked around the faces, all excited and grinning to find two missing. “Where’s Race and Jack?” 

“Still sleeping.” Albert piped up, shrugging. “They both told us to shove off.” 

Kat shook her head, giggling. She wanted Jack and Race to see the tree before it was torn apart. “Did you guys see the surprises upstairs or did you miss them?” 

“There’s more?” Specs cried as everyone raced back up the stairs. She followed behind them, opting to skip the stockings in favor of the two boys still sleeping. 

Walking over to the bunk she had stopped at mere hours before, she ran her hand through Race’s hair as his eyes peaked open. “Go away. It’s too early.” 

“Merry Christmas, Race.” She grinned as he groaned, rolling over. 

He opened his eyes, looking at her. “Why are you here?” 

“SANTA CAME RACE!” Romeo yelled, looking over his shoulder at his brother. 

Race raised an eyebrow at Kat, sitting up in his bunk looking over at the Newsies sitting on the ground, looking at all the stuff they had received. “What did you do?”

“Me? Nothing.” She smiled. Knowing he was awake, she sat on the bed below him and ran a hand through Jack’s hair, listening to his breath hitch. “Merry Christmas Jack.”

Groaning, he threw his hand over his face, rolling away from her. “Go away.”

Leaning in close, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on Jack, it’s Christmas.”

“Ace?” He rolled back over, giving her a look. “What are you doing here?” 

She smirked, hearing the boys ooh and ahh at their treasures. “A little birdie told me this was the place to be this morning. And I guess he was right. Come on get up.”

“What did you do?” He asked, sitting up in his bunk, rubbing a hand over his face as a yawn escaped his mouth. 

Race jumped off his bunk, landing elegantly on his feet. “She’s a saint, that’s what she is.” 

He strode off to see what the Newsies were doing before being pulled to the ground as his stocking was shoved in his arms. Jack looked at Kat with a grin. “I don’t want to know how but thank you.”

He pulled her down, giving her a sweet kiss. “Merry Christmas Katherine!” 

He pushed himself off the bed, stretching, gaining the attention of all the Newsies. “Santa came, Jack! Look!” 

Eyes wide, Jack walked over to where they sat with their stockings as Albert handed him his. “Yous even got one too.” 

“And there’s presents downstairs!” Romero yelled as everyone got to their feet. Race and Jack both looked at Kat who merely grinned and shrugged before following everyone downstairs. 

She sat on the couch, while all the Newsies stood in front of the tree, admiring it. Jack came and sat beside her, throwing an arm around her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Thanks Ace.” 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, noticing he hadn’t opened up his stocking. “You going to open that?” 

Jack smiled. “In a bit. Hey yous gonna just stare at it or are yous gonna open those?” 

That broke the trans the Newsies were in. Soon they were all crowded around the tree, excitement high as they handed out the boxes and bags to the intended recipient. 

Soon the floor around the lodging house was filled with various colors of wrapping paper and tissue paper. Jack and Kat watched the kids put on hats, boots, and scarves along with stealing the candy canes from the tree. They were all eager to show the others what treasures they had received. 

Jack laced his hands with Kat’s with a grin. “Yous made their year, you know that right?” 

“I know. It’s the least I could do since you all have made my life so much more interesting.” She grinned as Race came over with two boxes in his hand. He had his red flannel hat on his head along with his matching scarf looped around his head. In his mouth was a candy cane and a grin as he sat on Jack’s other side. 

“Santa brought yous some things too, Jack!” Race said, giving him the boxes. 

The boys soon moved on from the tree and presents, walking to the kitchen only to find the box of pastries with excited yells and cheers. “Yous something else, Katherine.” 

She smiled watching Race shaking his head with a grin. “You’re welcome, Race. Now, Jack, are you gonna open your presents?” 

He glanced to make sure the Newsies weren’t causing trouble before starting with the boxes, the smaller one first. He carefully undid the paper, his tongue poking out of his lips in concentration. Opening the box, he grinned seeing the hunter green hat and matching scarf sitting inside. He pulled both out as Race took the box from him, putting them on. “How do I look?” 

“Great! That color looks good on you.” Kat grinned, adjusting the hat and looping the scarf. 

He moved onto the next box, again carefully unwrapping it. Pulling the tape off, he opened the box with a gentle gasp. Kat was most excited for him to get this box. “Kat.”

“Don’t you dare tell me it’s too much, Kelly.” She gave him a look before nudging him. “What did you get?”

He pulled out two sketchbooks along with two packages of colored pencils. He ran his hands over the gifts before looking up at Kat with a big grin and tears in his eyes. “Katherine, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Tell your girl thank you and kiss her. Jeez Jackie.” Race teased gently with a laugh, shoving Jack before pushing off the couch yelling about getting a pastry. 

Jack set his presents aside, before he cupped Kat’s face bringing her close, kissing her. “I don’t deserve you or these things but I love you and thank you.” 

“You deserve these and so much more, Jack.” She kissed him once more. “And you’re welcome. Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

He grinned. “Merry Christmas, Kat. What time do you have to be home?” 

“I’ve got some time. We’re doing presents at 10.” She smiled, hearing the bells toll. It was just turning 9. 

Pushing himself off the couch, he offered her his hand, dragging her to her feet. They grabbed a pastry before Jack dragged her upstairs, his box with his presents and stocking in his hand. Closing the door behind him, Jack dragged her over to his bunk with a grin. “I wanted to give yous your present without an audience.”

She giggled, watching him lift up the bedding before handing her two hastily wrapped presents. “Sorry they’re not more elegant, Ace.”

“It’s okay, Jack.” She accepted them, taking a seat on the bunk. She patted the spot next to him, hoping he’d relax a little. No matter what was in those presents, she’d love them simply because they came from his heart. “Relax. I’m going to love whatever this is.”

“Yous sure?” He gave her a look grinning. 

Leaning over, she kissed him. “Yes, because you’re giving them to me.” 

She slid her hand under the first one. Pulling out the contents, she gasped. A small necklace with a heart at the end was in her hands. “Jack this is too much.” 

“Nah not for you.” He grinned. “Without you, I wouldn’t have the job. This is a big thank you and I love you wrapped all in a small present.” 

She leaned over and kissed him. “I love it. Thank you.” 

He grinned, motioning to her second present. She picked it up, rubbing her finger under the hastily tapped packaging. Pulling the paper away, she was left with two pieces of cardboard that were taped together. 

Running her nail under a piece of tape, she moved the cardboard, gasping at what laid underneath. It was a sketch of a girl facing the city. She leaned against a railing, the rooftop visible, giving way to the sunset he had drawn. The colors were vibrant and it was expertly done. “Jack, this is gorgeous.” 

“Yous like it?” He bit his lip, eyes not meeting hers 

She grinned. “I love it. Thank you. This is amazing.” 

“It wasn’t nothing.” He shrugged, trying to deflect from her praises. 

Lacing her fingers with his, she shook her head. “This isn’t nothing. This took time and I absolutely love it. Thank you, Jack. This was perfect.”

“Good.” He kissed her. “I was really nervous to give it to yous.” 

She squeezed his hand, smiling slightly. “Why?” 

“Not sure how it would be received.” He shrugged, squeezing her hand, a sad smile on her face. 

Putting her hand on his cheek, she gently kissed him, getting him to look at her. “This means so much more than what’s waiting for me under the tree. This took time and you put your heart and soul into it. I love you Jack and this means so much to me. I’ll cherish both of these for the rest of my life because you gave them to me.” 

“For sure?” A grin was tugging on his lips as she giggled and nodded.

“For sure. Will you walk me home?” 

He nodded, throwing on his coat and shoving his feet into his shoes before holding out his hand for her to take. They walked downstairs, pausing only for her to grab her coat and gloves as the Newsies shouted “Merry Christmas” and many thanks to her. 

The two slipped out the door, hands laced as Jack pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to steady her. They laughed as they slipped on a few pieces of ice. 

In no time, they ended up in front of her house. Jack pulled her in for a hug and a chaste kiss. “Thank you for everything Ace. I appreciate it more than yous know I love you.”

“Love you too Jack and you’re welcome. Go enjoy the day with the Newsies.” She grinned, stepping up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I may come by later to see you guys.” 

He shook his head. “No, enjoy the day with your family. Come find me tomorrow after work.” 

Kat grinned, nodding. “I will. Love you. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Love you too Ace. You do the same.” He watched her walk in, giving him a grin before shutting the door. He chuckled at the woman he was head over heels in love with. He was thankful she had pushed herself into his life five months ago. 

Walking back to the Lodging House, he tried wrapping his head around the morning. Not only did he find a girl who loved him, but also a girl who loved his brothers and sisters just as much. He knew he had a little bit to save before he could ask her a very important question but for now that would be his own secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed and makes me extremely happy!


End file.
